


How Could You?

by MishaCollinsFan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Lonely Sam, M/M, Nurse Dean, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:24:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishaCollinsFan/pseuds/MishaCollinsFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night Dean comes home with a special surprise for Sam, hoping to have his hand, He finds him in their bed with his best friend Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Could You?

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I was thinking about recently and it wouldn't leave my brain... Hope you guys like it!  
> Comment your opinion....?  
> I know this is super short but it's 4 in the flippin' morning and I'm tired!

 

Dean closed the door to the dark apartment he shared with his brother. He rubbed his eyes and sighed as he rolled the small velvet box in his hands, imagining what Sam would look like with the contents wrapped around his finger. 

 

He walked through dark living room and into the kitchen. Dishes were piling up in the sink, and some were stacked up beside it so they wouldn't fall over and onto the floor. Dean scratched the back of his head and yawned. Being a nurse meant that he was rarely home, but he always looked forward to spending the time that he did get off with his beloved boyfriend. (And soon-to-be finance)

 

He couldn't help but notice the empty bottle of the whiskey Sam got him for his birthday a couple months ago lay on the counter. Rubbing his eyes, Dean pulled the box back out of his pockets and opened it. Looking at the silver ring, he lifted his left hand to look at the same ring.

 

He knew Sam would say yes. He had to. They were meant to be together, and Dean knew it and believed that with all of his heart. 

 

He dragged his feet down the hallway with the box in his hand, pausing hen he reached their bedroom door. Maybe he should sleep on the couch and do this tomorrow? Sam must be tired... _No, man up!_ He thought to himself.

 

His hand turned the door knob slowly. Pushing the door open a little to see what Sam was up to before opening it completely. The sight before him blew his mind to little pieces. Tears began to spark in his eyes. "S-Sammy...?" The quiet whimper came out more high pitched than he'd expected it to.

 

Sam was on top of Castiel. Lips locked in a furious attempt to get closer.  His body moving up and down, trying to get the smaller man deeper inside of him. It took Sam a minute to realize there was another person in the room. When he turned his head to look at Dean, his eyes widened and he stumbled off of Cass. "D-Dean... It;s not what it looks like... I just... He..." The door was opened all that way now. Cass had the blanket pulled over his manhood, trying to hide himself. 

 

Dean just looked at him, and left the box slide out of his hand. "Sam..." Tears were rolling down his face now, he wasn't even trying to hide them anymore. He just let them fall down his awe struck face. "How could you...?"

 

"Dean... Dean wait!" Sam yelled as Dean turned and walked away. Sam followed him to the bedroom door, but stopped when he heard the from door close.

 

 His foot bumped into something on the floor, and he looked down. It was a little black velvet box. He picked it up, and rolled it around in his fingers a little bit before opening it. What he saw struck his heart like a bolt of lightning. "No..." He whispered to himself.

 

"Cass... I think... Dean..." Cass got up and wrapped his arms around the toned body that was Sam. "Go to him..." Sam nodded and pushed his finger through the metal band. He was going to marry Dean Winchester. If he forgave him or not.

 

 

 


End file.
